The Monster's Mother
by Kendell
Summary: The beast is finally slain, it lay dead in the rubble of the city but its death will not go unavenged. The monster was only an infant, the mother has rose from the ocean depths to seek revenge for her murdered offspring. Ch. 9 finally up!
1. The Beast is Dead

Hello, I'm Kendell, those of you familure with the Godzilla section may be familure with me, if not, you're about to. This is my first Cloverfield fic but by far not my first giant monster fic. Please enjoy, not much destruction this chapter but trust me that will come soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**The Beast is Dead**

**Ruins of Manhattan, 7 am;**

Rob clutched Beth's hand as explosions rocked the area around them and the terrible monster that had destroyed the city hours earlier emitted its horrible cries. His new job in Japan didn't matter anymore, his dead friends didn't register in his mind anymore, all that did was survival instinct, he and Beth had to stay alive. "Rob, I'm afraid." said Beth, fear in her voice as another explosion rocked the area.

"I know Beth…we'll get out of this, they can't keep bombing much longer." Rob replied, trying to hide his own panic.

For several more minutes the bombs and the monster's roars continued. Then they abruptly faded. Rob let out a sigh of relief but it was caught in his throat as the monster let out a long cry. Fear clutched him, the beast had survived, it was alive. Then he noticed something about that echoing howl, it was almost…sad. The monster was hurt, maybe dieing, for a few moments he actually felt bad for that beast. Soon the roar faded and a huge crash shook the area and then all was still. Nether Rob or Beth moved for several seconds. "Rob…Rob is it over?" asked Beth's panic stricken voice.

"Only one way to find out." replied Rob slowly. He pushed the rubble that covered them away and slowly rose to his feet. He searched and found the camcorder, it was off and wouldn't respond but he kept it in hand as he helped Beth out of the rubble. "Stay quiet."

The two walked out from under the destroyed bridge. Everything was ether flattened or burnt but they'd survived. They walked through the ravaged remains of Central Park. Beth let out shriek, spotting one of the smaller monsters that had come from the big one perched on top of a piece of rubble. Rob quickly picked up an iron rod and prepared to fend it off when he realized it wasn't moving at all. He slowly approached it and discovered its back half had been blasted off. "Its dead." he said but kept hold of the iron rod just in case as he and Beth continued. They were both thinking this must be what the end of the world looked like. There was only one way to find out if they were truly safe, that was find out if the monster was really dead. They didn't wait long.

Laying in the rubble of a skyscraper was the monster. Its long arms spread out wide across the ground and its tail was severed and laying several feet away, still live nerve endings causing it to twitch occasionally, the place were it was blown off spurting blood. It wasn't moving but its chest still lifted up and down and its breathing echoed but it sounded raspy. For a second Rob's heart felt like it was sinking, how did this monster still breathe? But then with what one could compare to a death rattle, the monster's breathing ended and its body relaxed, the blood soon stopped pouring from its severed tail ether from there being too little left in the monster's body or because its heart was no longer beating. Rob and Beth fell to their knees, looking at the dead monster in disbelief. This monster had destroyed New York, killed two of their dear friends, inadvertently killed a third and know it lie dead before them. In a bit of rage Rob ran over to the beast's still open eye and drove the metal rod into the organ. He breathed heavily for a few seconds before he walked over to Beth and embraced her. "Thank goodness, its finally dead." said Beth in relief.

Rob could only nod. He was mentally and physically exhausted, the only thing he could do now was hug his girlfriend, who he planned to now marry, and try to figure out a way to escape the destroyed city. They didn't have to wait long.

Their hair blew around as the winds from a military helicopter swept over them. The two of them waved at the descending craft, looking to them like an angel sent from heaven, telling them they were still alive. The copter landed near by and first to step out was Sergeant Pryce, the same man that had aided them the night before. He turned back and helped out, to the relief of Beth and Rob, their friend Lily Ford. She ran over and hugged first Beth and then Rob. "You're alive, thank goodness." she said.

"Yes, we're alive, barely." said Beth.

"Hud didn't make it, that killed him." said Rob with a bitterness in his voice as he pointed to the dead monster.

Pryce walked over and looked at the monster, called it a series of names that mostly involved cussing and then turned to them. "Glad to see you made it, I regret to tell you though, you'll have to remain in the city overnight." he said.

"What? Why?" asked Beth, not enjoying the thought of remaining in the ruined city.

"Simple, the lice on this thing make people explode when they bite them, who knows what germs it might of surfaced with, we need to sanitize you, even me and the copter pilots need to be." stated the Sergeant. "And don't think I don't want to get home after this living nightmare. Don't worry though, we've set up a base camp nearby, we've been ordered to study this sorry s.o.b. but I'll give you a ride to the camp."

Several hours later, the group set in a rather nice room, it wasn't the best but it was still better than sleeping outside. Pryce came in, reading a report. "Well I've got some information which will be made public in the morning anyway so I'd might as well tell you." he said. "According to early analyses, the creature is over 350 feet long from the tip of its head to the end of its tail. Judging by the tissue samples and organs, we believe this creature is aquatic and the species lives in deep ocean trenches and something drove this one to the surface."

"So that thing is from earth?" asked Rob.

"Yes, its species likely dates back to the dinosaurs. We believe deep sea drilling was responsible for driving the monster to the surface. As such the UN is considering putting restrictions on such drilling until it is confirmed not to be in the habitat of one of theses creatures. We believe the monster is a male And perhaps the most startling fact we've found is that this creature is an immature member of its species."

"This is a baby?!" asked Beth, started, as were her friends.

"Yes, we believe the adult would be roughly 700-1000 feet in length."

"And there might be more of theses things out there?" asked Lily.

"We doubt that another of theses creatures will surface unless provoked, which from now on we'll try not to."

Later that night, while everyone was sleeping, the remains of the city shook like an earthquake was happening. Something huge moved through the city, her size dwarfing the previous creature's. She walked over to the dead monster and looked him over. She seemed to let out a sad whimper and she nudged the body several times, trying to find some life in the slain monster. She picked up the smaller creature, her dead offspring in her mouth and marched off into the sea. As she sunk into the depths, something caught her eye, the statue her son had decapitated.

The next morning Rob, Beth, and Lily were awakened by Pryce yelling and cussing. They walked outside to see that the monster's body was gone, no drag marks or anything to hint it had been taken, it was just gone. They stepped down a ledge to were Pryce was. "What happened?" asked Rob.

"Something took the monster." stated the Sergeant.

"Something? What? There's no sighs anything was here." asked Beth.

"Yes there is, we're standing in it."

The trio's eyes went wide as they looked around, noticing that they were standing in a foot print! A foot print that was nearly three times the size as the one from the monster nearby. Beth saw something in the distance that made her freeze, something even more shocking than seeing the severed head of the Statue of Liberty laying in the streets. The top half of the Statue of Liberty was just gone, it looked as though it had been bitten clean in half...

* * *

I hope that was a good first chapter, yes the mother is really that big she can bite the Statue of Liberty in half, kind of makes what Clover did seem small huh? Anyway see you next chapter!


	2. A Second Threat

Hello everyone! When I last left you, the Statue of Liberty was bitten in half by momma Clover. No destruction this chapter but you get some dismemberment. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**A Second Threat**

**Ruins of Manhattan, 5 am;**

The entire group looked on in terrified shock at the Statue of Liberty. The once proud symbol of American freedom had been decapitated the night before by the first creature but that paled in comparison to the sight before them now. From what could be called the statue's waist up was gone. Looking more closely showed what looked like massive claw marks on the base and at the waste was one enormous bite mark, it looked as if something had bitten the statue in half! The original height of statue was 151 feet tall not including its pedestal, now it was half that, meaning the maw of something large enough to do that was at least 75 feet long, and from the marks, its teeth were fittingly massive. "What on earth could do that?" asked Rob, already feeling the sense of dread crawling through his thoughts of what had to of done that, another monster, an adult.

The group followed Sergeant Pryce back into the base. He set down, rubbing his temples, the man was unsure what to do. "Sergeant, what in the world is going on?" asked Beth.

"What do you expect me to know that you don't? The Statue of Liberty has been torn in half, there are massive foot prints outside and the first creature's body is gone. What on god's green earth would have any reason to do that?" asked Pryce, obviously in no mood for the question.

The group looked down, knowing full well what would have reason to come here and take the body of the dead monster, its parent, its 700-1000 foot long parent, its parent that had a mouth large enough to eat half the Statue of Liberty in one bite. "So the monster's parent came here to take its son's body back to the ocean. What now? It's got what it wanted, it'll head back to the trench." said Rob, trying not to think of the destruction that monster could cause.

"No, I don't think it's got what it wants." said Pryce, intense look on his face. "Have you ever seen the movie _The Beast_? A town is menaced by a giant squid, they manage to kill it but find out they killed a baby. Well the mother comes to retrieve her son's body and does but that wasn't enough, she wanted revenge for her kid. Now our monster has her son's body but what if she wants revenge?"

The group looked shocked. The infant had left Manhattan destroyed and in rubble, his mother was enormous, easily three times the size of the monster that had been killed, there was no telling how much destruction she could cause. "What do we do?" asked Lily.

"Well I honestly have no idea. Do you have any idea how much firepower it took to kill this one? We had to use an entire fleet of bombers' entire payload of bombs and a GBU-43/B Massive Ordinance Airblast Bomb, which we've so appropriately nicknamed the Mother of All Bombs, just to kill this one and you told us yourself, it was still alive after that!" yelled Pryce "Pretty much the only thing more powerful than a MOAB we have is a nuke and if that monster comes on American soil, we can't use that to kill it."

The group just stood in silence at that. "So what about evacuations?" asked Rob.

Pryce quickly got on the radio to the White House and told the president of the situation. Once his conversation ended, he came back to the group. "Well I just received a promotion to general, I'm now in charge of combating the adult if she turns up on American soil, lucky me." said Pryce, laughing a little. "I've wanted a promotion for years but apparently I have to kill a giant monster to get it." he looked at the group. "You still have your camcorder?"

"Yeah." said Rob, a little surprised.

"You recorded the entire night right?"

"Well our friend did."

"Good, because at the moment you're the only witnesses we have that recorded that night from beginning to end, if there are others they'll be found but right now everyone in this base are as close to experts on this thing that we have, I was ordered to take you to the Pentagon as soon as possible."

The group was about to reply when gunfire and screaming came from outside. The group ran outside but froze as they saw what was happening. A single parasite was outside but it was at least the size of a car. It had already torn one solder apart and was ignoring bullets striking its skin. It rushed at another, the man fired at it but his gun proved useless. It leapt on him and took his head off in one bite. It turned to the other soldiers firing at it and leapt pinning two down and biting a third's torso off before sinking its snout into the other two.

"Don't try anything stupid." said Pryce as he ran into the base. The monster parasite turned as it noticed the group. It leapt at Beth, she screamed but the monster suddenly seemed to just explode, covering her in its blood. Rob quickly ran over to calm her down as Pryce walked up holding a smoking bazooka.

"What was that thing?!" yelled Lily.

"It looked like one of the parasites from the young one but it was huge." said Rob, in shock.

"My guess, bigger creature, bigger bugs." said Pryce, tossing Beth a towel. He looked at the remains of the parasite and the solders. "More food in a bigger body."

"But there were hundreds of theses things on the young one." said Rob in shock.

"And I bet there are hundreds of theses things on the big one."

**Deep Ocean Trench, 5:15 am;**

The mother mourned in the depths over her dead infant. He was all she'd had, her only family, her mate had died before her son's birth, she was all alone now. She curled her enormous, heavily muscled main arms around her murdered brood, letting out resonating wails of anguish and sorrow. She knew the creatures that lived on that surface world had done this, they'd killed her son, they'd pay. She let out a roar of rage that would be heard miles away, human sonar would detect the monster's angry howl, unknowing of what it was but all manner of sea creatures new very well what it was. It was a declaration of war, the colossus now declared war on mankind, on those who had killed her child in cold blood. In her mind she made an oath, for every drop of her son's blood that had been spilled, gallons of human blood would be spilled…

* * *

Alright, next chapter our vengeful monster begins her rampage of death and destruction! If you want me to update quicker, tell me in a review!


	3. The Beast of the Sea

Alright, its been awhile, I'm sorry for that but today we have some nice destruction! And next chapter the real fun begins! Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**The Beast of the Sea**

**Pentagon, midday;**

Rob, Beth, and Lily are brought into a conference room where scientists and military personal from multiple countries are seated, Pryce at the front. He motions for them to sit. "Alright, I am General Pryce." he said once the trio set down, using his new title. "As you and the entire world are probably aware of, two nights ago on May 22, a massive creature came from the ocean and attack Manhattan, causing a level of destruction we could only compare to a natural disaster or an atomic weapon. Thanks to this group here, we have some very clear images of the monster. Lights please." The room went dark and the screen near by lit up, showing first a series of government writings referring to the event designated 'Cloverfield'. Soon the video Hud had taken showed on the screen, much to Beth and Rob's embarrassment starting with the beginning of their day at Coney Island but soon cut to the pre-party stuff, then the party itself, and finally the beginning of the attack by the creature. The three watched in silence as the night's evens unfolded on the screen before them. The entire assemble group watching nearly threw up at the point when Marlena exploded behind the curtain due to suffering a parasite bite. When it was finally over, Beth, Rob, and Lily were in a cold sweat, still in shock from seeing the terrifying spectacle once more. "As you can see, one of their friends got an extremely close look of the creature, he was killed in the process but it is the only up close view of the beast we have while it was still alive." said Pryce. "We believe that this monster is a member of an ancient species that lives in the deepest depths of the ocean and normally feeds on something called Seabed Nectar, a mysterious substance that only exists at extreme depths a company named Tagruato had discovered and harvested for a drink called Slusho, we believe that by doing so they depleted the beast's food supply and this was the cause of it surfacing from the depths of the ocean, at which point it followed an oil tanker to New York, as such the UN is considering issuing a lawsuit on the company for not properly knowing what they'd dredged up from the sea floor. Had they not done so, we may never of known this creature existed." he stated. "We've dubbed this creature Cloverfield, after one of the scientists on hand that made the most shocking find about this monster after its death. Unfortunately, he was killed by a parasite this morning. Though it did not come from this beast."

"What do you mean?" asked a Russian General. "Where did it come from then?"

"Well as you saw in the video, Cloverfield tore the head off the Statue of Liberty. Well last night something came ashore and took the first creature's body, as well as did this." Pryce points to a picture now displayed on the screen, the Statue of Liberty as it looked now. This received a round of gasps. "We discovered the first beast was an infant, an adult had to of done this. We estimate that the creature is 750-1050 feet long."

"How do we fight this creature?"

"Well we hope we don't, it took a massive amount of fire power to kill the first one and it was still alive for a few moments following that. We believe the second creature is the parent of the first one, meaning it may be vengeful. We believe the infant came up first in search of food, leaving its parent on the sea floor until it followed its offspring."

"This thing has a sense of vengeance?"

"We're not sure but it did get its offspring's body, meaning it has feelings. Another problem is the infant's body obviously wasn't fully developed, meaning we have no idea how powerful the adult is, just it's gigantic."

"May I speak?" asked Rob, realizing something.

"Permission granted."

"I saw that many civilians and soldiers were killed, not by the monster, but by its parasites, I'd like to make the suggest is we find some way to wipe them out first if the adult comes back."

"I like that idea. One of you scientists get to work on that, now."

**Tagruato Oil Platform, Atlantic Ocean, 300 miles East of the USA, 3 pm;**

"Hurry up with that sample. We have to find a new site after the destruction of Chaui Station**."** order the director of this platform, Michel Trenten. He didn't know much about this 'seabed nectar' that they used, the news a second monster was out there hadn't reached him, he'd seen the new reports on the first beast's attack but as far as he knew, their were no more creatures. They were getting a good bit of nectar from here but it was running out.

Deep below, man in diving suits designed for this depth searched the bottom for samples. "Anything yet?" asked one of them.

"Nothing yet." reported another.

"Hey I found something strange." said a third. He was using a pole to prod a hard object buried beneath the ground. The others started to him. "I'm not sure what it is." he said, turning to them. Suddenly the ground below him erupted. He was cut off from view by the stirred up dust but a blood chilling scream was heard, followed by a cloud of blood spreading through the water.

"Control, something is down here!" yelled one of the remaining divers, moments before an enormous parasite swam out of the cloud of dust and blood and bit into his chest, however his was dead before the maw reached his chest from the missive increase in pressure imploding his head.

The remaining diver swam towards the surface, desperate for escape. Suddenly he felt a chill go up his spine, something was behind him. He looked back and the last thing he ever saw was the massive maw of the adult female.

"What is going on down there?!" asked Michel. He looked peaked out of the watch tower. "Jake, pull them up!" he yelled to the winch operator, only to freeze when he saw one of the massive parasites leap on the man. He watched in horror as hundreds of parasites began climbing up the sides of the rig. He locked the door and hid under the desk. He sent an SOS as the rig began to shake as if caught in an earthquake. He heard the sound of the drill being torn from the rig by something extremely powerful. Suddenly the entire watch tower slid sideways almost and a huge roar seemed to come from all around. He looked outside and saw nothing but darkness, there was a foul odor in the air. He turned on a flashlight and to his terror, realized the entire room was within the mouth of a massive beast. He screamed as the female tore off the top of the watch tower along with Michel. Soon the room began to rapidly and violently shake, Michel was thrown around and killed when he slammed head first into the wall, breaking his neck as the monster's massive teeth tore into the room.

The female tossed the top of the watch tower from her jaws and at least 500 feet out to sea. She began pulling the rig with her massive arms. She soon brought it effortlessly into the sea. After watching it sink to the sea floor, she began swimming to the southeast, a cities sounds echoing through the water…

* * *

And so the rampage of death and destruction begins, how in the world can the armies of the world stop something of this size and power? To be honest, I have ABSOLUTLY no idea! Any way next up, momma Clover makes land fall!


	4. And So It Begins

Alright, time for the destruction to begin! First stop, Boston. Just to clearfy what several people have said, yes I was aware of the object falling into the ocean but the director stated in an interview that was a Tagruato satalite, not Clover. Now another thing, there are basically gonna be three points of view in this fic, the main characters from the movie, a group of characters caught in the mother's attack, and the monster herself. This chapter is the first and second of those, meaning we'll see some from Rob, Beth, Lilly, and Pyrce's POV and some from the POV of some created characters. Also I'm proud to say that the lay out of Boston was researched by my nephew who was in Boston on a field trip. Even the boat mentioned actuelly exists! Enough monologing, on with the fic, enjoy!**

* * *

**

**And So It Begins**

**Pentagon, 6 pm;**

Rob, Beth, and Lilly waited outside the building while Pryce finished up the meeting, Rob had little interest in six hour meetings, particularly when he was still in shock from the attack by the monster people were referring to as 'Cloverfield' or 'Clover' for short, Rob thought the names were too cute. The new monster had destroyed another oil rig off 300 miles off shore, no survivors. In some ways, Rob was thanking Clover for attacking, he would be in Japan right now working for the Tagruato Company, the same company that now had the blame for bringing a 350 foot monster up from the depths of the sea, and thus were also responsible for the second, 1050 foot creature that was now swimming somewhere off US shores. No one knew the full extent of the first creature's power, no one knew the full extent of the new creature except it is far more powerful than Clover was. There is also another fact, the new beast was vengeful, its offspring was killed and it wanted revenge, and it had the power to destroy anything in its path it wanted. Rob felt helpless but kept Beth close to make her think maybe he wasn't, for her sake, so she didn't feel defenseless.

Pryce came out. "Well that got us pretty much nowhere, we have no idea how to stop that monster." he said, rubbing his temples.

"What about its parasites?" asked Lilly.

"Well we've decided the best way to do it is napalm, we're loading a B-2 Stealth Bomber with bombs to drop on it.

"Why a stealth bomber?" asked Rob.

"Well we're assuming theses beasts have some type of sonar since they're deep sea animals. We're also guessing that this could also be used to detect incoming air attacks."

Rob nodded, looking out at reporters beginning to gather, probably ether to try to get information on Clover or about rumors of another such animal. He looked back at Pryce. "So where is she heading?" he asked, thinking it may just be logical to call the monster female.

"We're not sure at the moment, but several fishing boats have been wrecked from the oil rig to Boston so we're making a guess she's heading there but we could be wrong and she could head anywhere on that coast."

A man ran out, sweating from running halfway across the building. "General Pryce! The monster has just entered Boston harbor!" he yelled, panicked.

"Get that bomber in the air now! Mobilize all forces to attack it, prepare to evacuate the city." ordered Pryce, heading back inside, Rob, Beth, and Lilly following behind.

**Boston Harbor, 6:15 pm;**

Voyager III was a whale watching boat operating out of Boston, captained by a woman in her late twenties. Boston was a prime place to watch whales, mostly Humpbacks and Northern Right Whales, but lately business had been slow because of the attack on New York City but now that the monster was confirmed dead, business was returning. The captain looked at her sonar and announced a pod of Humpbacks off port. Susan Foster, a thirty year old business woman was, onboard and was excited beyond belief at the whales, though her younger sister Gabriel had stayed ashore, she was afraid of the monster despite the fact the news said it was killed., what a chicken. Susan, though a business woman, was currently wearing blue jeans and a tank top, simple and comfortable for her day off.

She looked off port as a group of whales surfaced but she noticed they were acting differently than normal, they were swimming erratically and seemed fearful of something. "What could scare a whale?" she asked herself.

The captain looked at her sonar and saw what she guessed was a large whale pod coming up next to the current one. If she'd looked closer, she'd of realized the object heading to the surface wasn't a large group of creatures but one enormous beast.

Susan looked out over the side at where was indicated, eagerly awaiting another pod of whales, however that's not what came up. The water exploded as something erupted from the ocean, the ship seemed to be drenched in a torrent of whale blood. Susan looked up into the eyes of an enormous monster, a humpback whale partly crushed in its jaws. She suddenly thought about her sister, her sister had been right. The monster swung its huge arm down, Susan jumped out of the boat as it was smashed to bits. Luckily when she surfaced the amazingly untouched life boat floated by and she climbed in. She watched in horror as the giant beast dove underwater and swam towards shore, leaving 10 foot swells in its wake. She set in the middle of the boat, watching in disbelief at the giant being. She suddenly felt tiny, insignificant, and alone, she wished she could contact her sister and tell her this monster was coming. She watched as sharks picked up chucks of whale meat and, to her disgust, human bodies.

Gabriel Foster was at New England Aquarium, where her sister had left to go whale watching. She was wearing an identical outfit to her sister, they thought it was fun to, they always did this when together, people sometimes mistook them for twins despite Gabriel was only 16. She thought about going to the near by IMAX theater and watching the new Godzilla movie but since she was still afraid of the giant monster that had assaulted New York City, it didn't seem like a good idea. She looked out at the ocean along with other people, watching some whales that had come closer to shore and some people were even fishing. She set down on a bench and looked out. She thought she saw something moving under the water, something big. At first she thought it was a whale but then realized it was far to huge for a whale.

On instinct she leapt from the dock to solid ground as an enormous shape crashed into the dock, tearing it to pieces. She looked on as the giant beast came ashore, its foot falls like earth quakes. It looked very similar to pictures and videos of the first creature she'd seen except it was much bigger, its skin seemed to be covered with a hard, brown, spiked shell, and its bottom jaw was like an Angler Fish, over lapping the upper one and having long fearsome teeth, which split into two separate bottom jaws as it let out a bellowing roar that caused glass to shatter and Gabriel to cover her ears. Once she got over her shock, she ran as the monster began demolishing the Aquarium. She ran out of the Aquarium and looked for somewhere to hide. She looked behind her and saw one of the monster's gigantic parasites dashing at her. She jumped out of the way and looked for something to defend herself with, she found a fire ax on the wall and got it. The parasite jumped at her and she swung the ax, hitting it right in the forehead. She was lucky enough to hit a chink in its armor and kill it instantly, though was drenched by a blood spurt. She kept the ax an ran she looked back to see the monster had already destroyed the Aquarium and stomped over to the IMAX theater. It tore the roof off and spat it out. The people inside had been watching a monster movie so at first they thought this was just part of the movie but they realized too late that it was actually real. The monster's lower arms had began launching down at them, the lower arms were actually feeding tubes and where eating.

Gabriel ran as fast as she could as she saw a Stealth Bomber fly over head and drop bombs on the monster. She stopped and watched as she felt heat come off the explosion and the monster seemed to be engulfed in flames, as well as a sizeable area around it. She cheered, thinking it was dead but then the monster continued on out of the flames like nothing even happened. It reared up on its hind legs, it back half was far more muscular than the first monster's, before bringing its fists down on the concrete, helping launch itself surprisingly high into the air with an unbelievable jump. It opened its maw and bit down on the Bomber, causing it to explode in a huge fireball. Gabriel ran towards Quincy Market, south of where she was, hoping to find a way out of town. She was almost knocked off her feet by the shockwave of the monster crashing to the ground from the height of the Bomber.

It took several hours for Gabriel to reach the Market and she was exhausted when she got there. Quincy Market was actually a plaza with paths coming out from it and over 200 stores, and currently; a similar scene to what happened in New York played out, panicked people ransacking stores and running for their lives. She ran into a store where a TV showed the monster destroying the Bank of America, smashing the black tented glass that made out the outer shell of the building, she couldn't see what was inside, it was crushed to quickly. The image panned out to show the surrounding area was already decimated. She didn't need to see it on the TV to know it was happening, the smoke and fire was visible from her location. She was relived when she heard all the monster's parasites were wiped out by the napalm strike she'd witnessed but gasped when they said the monster had turned and was heading straight for where she was, right as the monster jumped through the air and destroyed the news copter. She quickly ran outside and jumped in an abandoned car. She knew how to drive but didn't have a license yet, she didn't think that mattered in the middle of a giant monster attack, she also knew how to hotwire a car, which she promptly did. She drove off and headed west, trying to head inland.

She was cut off nearly out of the city by an army unit heading to battle the monster. They told her to follow them and they would take her to the evacuation point, so she followed them. She was shocked at what she saw, the city was already decimated and in ruins, the monster had done this in a fraction of the time the first one had and even more damage was done. She was broken from her thoughts when the army opened fire. She saw the monster charging at them and broke away from the convoy. A military sergeant jumped into the car and said he'd lead her to the extraction point. She began to drive off, looking back to see the mammoth arm of the monster slam down where she was only moments before.

She followed the sergeants directions and soon saw a helicopter come into view, to her relief, her sister was in the copter waiting. She jumped out and ran to the copter. She told the military that was her sister and they let her get onboard and the copter took off. She and Susan hugged. "I'm so glad your alive!" said Susan. "The monster attacked the boat, I was lucky and got in the life boat then the coast guard picked me up." she said.

"I spent the last few hours running for my life." responded Gabriel. The helicopter took off into the air and lifted off over the decimated city. They saw the monster, its full length was enormous. It seemed to spot the copter and reared up on its hind legs, which where far more muscular than the first creatures, and swiped at it. The copter avoided but the wind blown by the creature's arm shook the craft. They made it out of the monster's reach. They watched in horror as the monster turned to continue its rampage…

* * *

I hope that was worth the wait. Now the monster is female but seeing as this is from a POV of characters who don't know her gender, I used it instead of she. We'll see those characters again later, maybe. Anyway see you later!


	5. Aftermath

Alright, time for the next chapter. Today we have the government trying Hammerdown again, will it work this time? Enjoy the destruction!**

* * *

**

**Aftermath**

**Pentagon, 7 am;**

Rob, Beth, Lilly, Pryce, and a group of staff watched the screen as they were about to get their first view of the mammoth beast that had leveled Boston and hopefully the last anyone would. They were watching the view from a bomber that would drop a MOAB on the creature, as its fleet mates would bombard the beast from the air with lower grade weapons. They'd heard of the beast's giant size and seen firsthand the devastation a member of this species was capable of but nothing could prepare them for scope of the destruction and the beast itself. "Oh my gosh." said Beth, in complete shock.

"Leviathan." said Pryce.

"What?" asked Lilly.

"Leviathan, a huge sea monster described in the Book of Job, chapter 41 to 42." Pryce handed a Bible to the trio.

Rob flipped to the verse he mentioned and read it. It described a terrifying sea monster that was without equal and was so massive that the sea boiled in its wake, he considered it a very good comparison. He reread verse 9 aloud. "Indeed any hope of overcoming him is false, shall one not be overwhelmed at the sight of him?" he read, he felt that verse was all too accurate.

"I'd say, looking at that thing, we're looking into the eyes of the Leviathan." said Pryce. "In the Bible, the Leviathan is a metaphor to show humankind just how weak and small we are before our creator and I tell you what, I certainly feel small right now."

Rob, Beth, and Lilly nodded all at once. They did feel tiny, this monster was 1050 feet long at least and had reduced Boston to smoldering debris before heading to Salem and destroying it as well, it was on its way back to the sea at the moment. 'It' wasn't the right word, the scientist had determined that this creature had to be a female, as she had features the young one couldn't, the jaw structure for example, which gave more support to that notion because it looked like the jaws of a female Angler Fish. Though they weren't sure, it was better to call it something. "Preparing combat run." said the squadron leader over the radio.

**Boston, 7:15 am;**

The female marched on a course for her home, she was done with her rampage and her vengeful spirit was somewhat quenched but more human blood would be spilled if she had her way. The human structures were so weak in compare to her might, they'd broken and shattered like fragile glass struck by a rock. She was satisfied at this finding, as well as the taste of human's flesh and blood and that the biting things that had once covered her body were gone. She still mourned her dead offspring, she'd never stop doing so, despite young leaving home at a certain age, mother's never stopped loving them, she was no exception and her baby wasn't of age to leave. A tear slid down the monster's face and hit the ground several stories below. She suddenly was alerted to a failure sound, she'd heard it earlier when the humans had dropped the burning objects on her, which she hadn't even felt. She looked up and saw a group of the flying things, a large group. In the recesses of her mind she remembered sensing the same number on the day her youth was killed, it was by this that the humans had killed her infant. She wouldn't allow them to do it to her.

**Pentagon, 7:20 am;**

"Begin attack!" ordered Pryce over the radio. All at once the smaller bombers began dropping bombs on the monster, soon she was hidden from view by smoke and fire. The other bombers kept up the attack as the biggest of the group opened its doors to drop its payload. The bomb detonated before hitting the ground but was a direct hit on the beast and the explosion was enormous. The other bombers kept up dropping bombs until they were out of bombs, then they waited.

"Did they kill her?" asked Rob after several minutes of silence. His answer came in the form of a gigantic maw erupting from the smoke and the screen went black.

"Sir! Target is still live! Repeat Target is still live!" reported another pilot over the radio. "I don't think we even hurt it!"

**Boston, 7:45 am;**

The monster was enraged, the top of her hard carapace was scorched and blackened but she hadn't even felt the bombing. She'd curled her head and limbs under her thick back shell for protection when the bombing began but she wasn't enraged from pain, she was enraged because the humans had made an attempt on her life. She made several jumps into the air, repeatedly biting bombers from the skies and on one occasion she even smashed half the squadron with her long arms. She grabbed full sized buildings in her huge hands and threw them with great force, destroying more aircraft. She kept this up till only one remained. She leapt into the air and grabbed it in her hand. She landed but kept the craft undamaged. She made it so the humans inside could look into her eyes, her eyes full of rage and sorrow. She let out one long massive roar and swallowed the craft in one bite before roaring victoriously and marching back towards the sea.

**Pentagon, 9 am;**

Pryce stood before a collection of reporters and press. "As many of you know, a creature, now dubbed Cloverfield, rose out of the ocean and attacked New York City and was killed by the US military." he said. "And incase you have not yet been informed, a second, far larger monster rose out of Boston harbor and destroyed the city entirely, before anyone assumes that creature was killed, I will tell you she's not, she's still at large." he said grimly.

"She?" asked a female reporter.

"Yes, we believe due to differences in the two animals that this creature is female, we also believe that she is the mother of Clover. We believe this is the motive of the adult's attack on Boston."

"You think this creature might be vengeful?" asked another reporter.

"Yes, we do, and we also know that the creature is able to survive an extremely large amount of explosives, including a direct hit from the Massive Ordnance Air Blast Bomb."

"Sir, do you think the monster will come back?" asked the female reporter again.

Pryce paused for several seconds, thinking. "…Yes." he said…

* * *

Well as you can see, the bombing that killed Clover had no effect on his mother but making her VERY mad, which wasn't a good idea! The mother hasn't gotten all the vengence she wants, among the cities she'll attack are both American, English, and maybe even the Land of the Rising Sun and of course Kaiju! See you next time!


	6. Prepare for the Worst

Yes, I'm finally updating the fic! Sorry it took so long, been busy. The rating on this chapter may go up because of mention of something mature but its not that bad, I don't think it will be a problem, as not only is it not detailed, its not applying to humans, you'll see. This also adds an intresting plot element. There is also a brief monster confrentation but not what you might expect.Also the monster gets a name. Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Prepare for the Worst**

**Pentagon, 11 am;**

"Several hours ago we received the first military word sense the attack on Boston by a huge beast that at this time is unnamed." said a female reporter on the screen Pryce and his group were watching. "Word is not good as all military attempts to kill this creature have failed and her return is deemed likely."

Pryce turned off the screen and rubbed his temples. "Alright, we know that Hammerdown was a waste of time and lives." he said. "Now the question is, what will work?" he asked, obviously in a bad mood.

"Can we be safe to assume this monster's parasites are gone?" asked Rob, he'd gotten somewhat used to being in this group.

"Yes, I'd say if the napalm didn't kill them, Hammerdown did."

"Deaths?" asked Beth. "How many people did it kill?"

"Unknown at this time but already in the thousands."

"How much of Boston was destroyed?" asked Lily.

"All of it."

Rob sighed. "Well there is one thing we need to think of, a name." he said.

"What?"

"We need something to call the adult."

"Well I guess that's a good point, lets begin thinking up a name for this creature."

**Deep-sea, 11: 30 am;**

The monstrous female swam through the depths, she had returned to the deepest depths of the ocean to rest. Down here her metabolism slowed and she didn't need to eat as much. Around her there was a powerful scent, several related creatures, also animals never seen by the likes of man, came close, attracted, the female was going through estrus, mating season, heat, whatever you wanted to call it the huge beast's body was ready to reproduce but she didn't want another mate, at least not a permanent one. She sniffed the water and smelled a large male.

**Pentagon, 11: 45 am;**

They'd gone through several names, rarely those names made sense. "Alright, next?" asked Pryce.

Rob thought about it then got an idea. "How about Scylla?"

"What?"

"A sea monster from Greek mythology." responded Rob. "She is commonly thought to be a squid but ether way it's a good name."

"Alright, Scylla it is."

Rob let out a victorious shout of "Yeah."

"Alright, next line of business, how do we stop her?"

"What about electricity?" suggested Beth. "I mean if its from under water, wouldn't that make sense?"

"Possibly."

**Deep-sea, Midday;**

The beast mankind had named Scylla circled as the male approached. This creature was slightly smaller and lacked the Angler Fish-like jaw the female had and though his hide was tougher than Clover's, it wasn't as bony and hard as Scylla had. The two beast began to circle one another in the depths of the trench. Like several types of sea creature, the male would have to earn his mate. The courtship of this species would lead to only one thing, confrontation.

**Pentagon, 12:05 pm;**

"Alright now considering we use electricity, how do we hit it with enough to do damage?" asked Pryce.

"What if we use big electric tower? Like in movie Gojira?" asked a Japanese scientist.

Pryce raised an eyebrow, not knowing the movie by that name. "What?"

"He means Godzilla: King of the Monsters, that's the Japanese title." said Rob, he'd learned that during a early business trip to Japan before the attack on New York by Clover.

"Alright, now I know what you mean but that leaves the problem of where? We need to figure out were the monster is going to attack in time to construct them."

**Deep-sea, 12:10 pm;**

The two great beast circled one another in a sort of dance that always proceeded the massive brawls that were about to take place. Males were sometimes killed in theses premating fights or seriously injured, as shown by this male having a piece of muscle and skin missing from his shoulder, though it had healed, it was terribly scarred. The Male was first to make a move, he'd have to securely latch his jaws to the back of her neck to make her yield to his mating. Scylla smashed her fist into the male's side before he got close and was met with a tail whip to the face that staggered the mammoth sea creature. She countered by launching her jaws out and severing two of the male's feeder arms.

**Pentagon, 12:15;**

The room was stumped until Rob came up with an idea. "What about Tagruato's satellites? They are made to map the ocean floors, maybe they could be used to track the monster off the US coast, while its true some of the trenches the creatures live in might be too deep to see in, the shore off the US is shallow enough." he said.

"I like that idea, Tagruato has a lot to make up for sense this whole mess is their fault, it shouldn't be hard to convince them to help us." said Pryce. "Now how much voltage do we need?"

**Deep-sea, 12:20 pm;**

The male made another dash for Scylla, despite losing blood from his wounds. He was met with another big shot from her arm. He was persistent however and made another dash, Scylla made another attempt at a bite but this time the male dodged and managed to get his jaws on the back of her neck. Scylla flailed and attempted to dislodge him. Eventually however she stopped struggling and floated above the ocean floor as the male began to mate with her as she seemed to go into a trance.

**Pentagon, 12:30 pm;**

"I say we try 1,000,000 volts, may be only thing that work." said the Japanese scientist.

"Well that would take an awful lot of power to make work." said Pryce. He thought about it. "But we could do it, though it would require draining the city of most of its power."

"Well if the city is evacuated, it could work, that way if it fails, the monster won't have anyone left to hurt." said Rob.

"Alright, lets put this plan into action.

**Deep-sea, 12:40 pm;**

The male finished breeding and began to back away. Scylla snapped out of her trance very quickly and snapped around in the blink of an eye. Within seconds her teeth had ravaged the stomach of the male, she repeatedly bit him until his stomach was a bloody hole. The male's dead body floated down to the bottom, blood pouring from the fatal wound. Numerous fish descended to feed on the warm flesh and blood of the male. Scylla breathed heavily but knew that now a clutch of eggs was growing in her body, eggs she planned on laying in the shallows were they'd grow to live in the upper waters and wreak havoc on the world of man.

* * *

Alright so the monster is named Scylla and more importently is she's pregnent! The humans have a plan but will it work? See you next time!


	7. Titans of the Depths

Hey guys, faster update this time. Some people seem to be wanting more kaiju, well this chapter actuelly centers around a monster besides Scylla, though its actuel impact is minamel, it still is a big part of the story as it shows that not only will Scylla effect things directly but indirectly as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Titans of the Depths**

**Pentagon, 3 am;**

Alarms sounded throughout the structure and brought the team brought together to defeat Scylla to the control room. Rob tiredly rubbed his eyes and yawned, still not used to getting up so early. "What is it?" he asked sleepily, eyes still drooping.

"Take a look and you tell me." said Pryce, looking at the screen in the room.

Rob looked and was shocked out of his fatigue. On the screen was a creature very much like the first Clover, and at first Rob thought it was just one of the pictures from the first creature's corpse but then realized it was far too large and had a gaping hole in its stomach. "Oh my…" Beth muttered.

"What could of done that?!" asked Lilly in shock.

"What do you think?" asked Pryce as if it should have been obvious.

It took Rob's sleep deprived brain a couple minutes to figure it out but then he realized only one thing could've done that. "Scylla…"

"Correct, the bite radius and imprints are identical to those Scylla left on the statue of liberty."

Beth noticed something. "It looks like Clover, is it a male?" she asked.

"Also correct, this is an adult male of Clover's species."

"Well at least its dead." said Lilly.

"Right but this also makes the situation with Scylla more dangerous than before."

"What do you mean? Its dead, how could this make her more dangerous?" asked Beth.

Rob was thinking the same thing but then it hit him, a way an adult male being killed by Scylla could make her more dangerous. "He mated with her didn't he?" he asked.

"Unfortunately also correct." said Pryce. "This creature washed ashore several miles away from Boston, we believe he was killed in a deep-sea trench then ocean currents moved his body to its current resting place. Autopsy shows he had just mated right before he died."

"So she mated with him then literally tore his heart out?" asked Beth.

"Actually his stomach but they say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." said Lilly.

"Ether way, this makes thing worse as now not only do we have a vengeful giant monster swimming around out there but we've got a pregnant giant monster out there." said Pryce.

**Ocean, ten miles off New Jersey coast, 3:15 am;**

An enormous sea creature swam through the water, she wasn't the same beast that had destroyed Boston to the north but she was also a resident of the abyss and Scylla was part of the reason this creature had risen from her home, the giant's rage had driven her from the depths. She was nowhere near the size of Scylla, her maximum length only reaching 375 feet, 125 feet of that being two long whip-like tendrils extending from her front. This creature was known by the world of man for members of her kind appearing in Viking lure, the Kraken. Around the squid were her offspring, each could be confused for a giant squid as each was 45 feet in length and only infants. She and all of her kind were a staple in the diet of Scylla's species, this was the reason she left her normal home, as under normal times the predators might be fended off by a Kraken but when enrage, they'd attack relentlessly.

The Kraken moved backwards through the water by means of pumping massive amounts of water through her body, like her children also did. She was further assisted by this by her pointed mantel, which unlike her smaller relatives the giant squid, was covered in a hard shell, enabling it to be used like a spear head in combat. Her huge eyes scanned the surface for prey until finally a large ship came into view on the surface. She stopped along with her swarm of infants. They could detected the smell of fish coming from this ship. The adult Kraken moved upwards through the water and turned her eight huge tentacles and two long whips towards the ship, each tentacle covered with suction cups, each suction cup laced with huge hooks. She lunged forwards and her tentacles erupted from the water around the ship and began wrapping around the craft and squeezing. She heard the people onboard scream and she brought up her heavy whips, then an unearthly screech emitted from her massive armor crushing beak in the center of her tentacles, the whips came down. The ship was shattered through the middle, spilling people and fish into the water where they fell victim to ether the Kraken or her offspring.

**Pentagon, 5 am;**

The group looked at the screen, before them was a picture of a wrecked fishing trawler. At first they'd thought their behemoth was off the shore of Jersey but then they'd received reports from the city stating tentacles had been the attacker's weapon of choice. "Alright, so we're dealing with a different monster?" asked Rob.

"Yes, researchers believe this is the monster that not only spawned the myths of the Kraken but those of the very creature we've named Scylla after." said Pryce.

"Why is it here?" asked Beth.

"We believe the aggression of Scylla was the reason."

"So one monster caused another to come out?" asked Lilly.

"Correct, we have sent a navy submarine to kill it."

"Think that will work?" asked Rob.

"Possibly, after all squids are tough but a shot to the brain can kill them."

**10 miles off New Jersey Coast, 7 am;**

The Kraken floated in the mid waters, in as close to sleep as theses monsters got. Part of her brain still refused to sleep, it was there to warn her of danger so she could react and it did just that. She awoke and sensed something in the water, she tasted it. It tasted fake and not a living creature. The Kraken's brain told her it wasn't her predator, it was something far smaller, that meant it was prey. She turned and waited for her enemy to approach. It saw its enemy through the murky waters, it was a grey cylinder shaped object, she'd not seen anything like this but she knew this was a weaker opponent than her normal rival. Out of the front of the object fired a smaller cylinder. She didn't know if theses were spawn or something else but she knew they were coming towards her. She spread her tentacles and released a cloud of ink in front of her and her infants. Unlike most cephalopods ink, this not only hid her from sight, it was acidic. On impact with the ink, the small cylinder exploded. This surprised the mother but she realized theses smaller objects didn't explode with enough force to hurt her. She ordered her offspring to go around while she barreled through the ink backwards, her own ink was neutralized by the ammonia in her body. As she exited the ink cloud , more of the small objects hit her armor but exploded harmlessly. She saw her infants had now taken the object's attention by ramming their spear's into it, breaching small holes in its armor. Within seconds the Kraken's head finally met the object ,tearing through one side and out the other, in a few seconds the object exploded, still not damaging her but killing some of her infants. Still the pack claimed victory but didn't get to relish it. From below something huge surged upwards and clamped its jaws down on the Kraken's front half, killing her instantly

From the ocean's surface erupted the monster named Scylla, carrying the very being that gave rise to her name dead in her jaws.

* * *

Alright so the Kraken is introduced in the same chapter she is killed but hey, this isn't her fic. Anyway now Scylla will rampage through New Jersey next chapter and mankind didn't get a chance to put its plane into motion in time, how will this effect your weekend? Anyway next chapter is more monster carnage and guess what? The carnage will be from SCYLLA'S POV!


	8. Rampage

Alright, been WAYYYYYY too long sense I updated, I know, but there's a good reason for it. One, I lost this chapter because I forgot the title, and two, I knew I'd be getting Cloverfield for Christmas so I decided to wait so I'd have a point of refrence for characters as well as the monster. I'm going to end this a little earlier than I was going to because short and sweet, there are only so many ways to have the same giant monster destroy a city but trust me there is still some good stuff and the grand final will be good. Anyway enjoy your little look into Scylla's head!**

* * *

**

**Rampage**

**Pentagon** ,**8 am;**

Pryce watched as Scylla threw the corpse of the Kraken into a refinery on shore, causing it to explode. "Scylla…" he said then cursed. "I can't believe it! That blasted Kraken let her sneak up on us." he said. "Get a fleet of jets in the air and start evacuating the city." he said.

"Where is she going to land?" asked Beth.

"The Newport section of downtown Jersey." said Rob. "You can see New Jersey from New York." he said. "I've seen that place she's at right now."

"He's right, that's were she's heading." said Pryce.

**New Jersey City, 8:05 am;**

Scylla came ashore as the infant Kraken's fled back into the deep, she swung her head, throwing the Kraken's corpse into a factory, causing a massive explosion, destroying the squid-like beast's body. She looked to were she threw the Kraken and roared in victory. She then brought her arm down on another factory, causing another explosion. This time there were people in the area for her to kill. She saw a long metal cylinder coming down a raised area, she could sense humans inside it. She jumped through the air and smashed the raised area and picked up the cylinder, she looked inside and saw lots of screaming humans. She opened her mouth and swallowed it. She turned and began heading in the direction of the larger structures. She arrived in an area of mostly older looking structures which she promptly brought her massive arms down on. She leveled the area and continued on. She felt small impacts on her back and turned to see a fleet of metal objects that she'd seen many times before. They fired smaller objects at her that exploded when they hit her but she didn't feel them. She stood up on her hind legs and picked up a building and chucked it, hitting several of the objects. She then brought her arms down to aid in her jump and swallowed one of the objects whole and brought down her arms on the others. She watched the remaining craft still firing at her. They came over her head and she lifted her tail, smashing them to bits. She roared in victory and moved on. Scylla didn't care that the humans tried to stop her, she enjoyed crushing them, knowing she'd killed them. More of some ground machine she'd seen earlier moved in and fired at her. She almost laughed as the shells hit her hide, she didn't even feel them. She smashed them easily with her arms and swallowed a few of them whole. She wrapped her arms around one of the large buildings, she believed she'd heard a human call it a skyscraper when she attacked the other city. She pulled and the building was reduced to rubble. She swung her tail and smashed threw a skyscraper, nearly bashing it in half and sending it fall onto another large building, which she believed humans called a mall. She watched the explosions happily, her thirst for vengeance enjoying every second of it.

She looked down and saw humans running from her, her stomach arms extended and swallowed up people into her. She was glad to be giving mankind revenge for her offspring's murder and she knew soon she'd have more children. She rammed through another skyscraper, clear through it and out the other side, toppling it over on other buildings. She was getting good at destruction and she was enjoying it greatly.

**Pentagon, 10 am;**

Rob watched Scylla's devastation. The monster had quick destroyed anything they sent to stall her and there was nothing they could do to stop her. "Is there anything we have left?"

Pryce shook his head. "Nothing but a nuke and only the President has that authority." he said. "The MOAB bombs had not effect on her last time we used them and that is our second most powerful weapon." The phone rang and Pryce picked it up. "Yes…I see…thank you sir." he said and hung up. "The Russians have lent us their bomb, which they call the Father of All Bombs, they say its more powerful than our MOAB but we're going to drop one of those at the same time. The Russians sent it yesterday but I'm just now being told." he said.

**New Jersey, 10:30 am;**

Scylla continued her rampage and heard a noise from overhead. She looked up and saw two of those flying machines that tried to kill her in Boston. As the two bombs were dropped, she hid mostly under her shell. The two most powerful non-nuclear weapons on earth detonated above her and filled the area with a massive firestorm and explosion that leveled every building in the blast zone. The smoke from the blast filled the area and the bombers circled, looking for signs of life but soon Scylla leapt out of the smoke and crushed both bombers with her massive arms. She landed easily, one of the large spikes on her shell was broken and oozing blood but it wasn't very great a wound. Her shell was blackened where the bombs had hit but for the most part she was untouched. She looked around, most of the city was in ruin and she let out a victorious roar. She turned and dove into the sea, another ruined city left in the deep sea beast's wake.

* * *

Alright, short but I've never been to Jersey so I had trouble documenting it but trust me, you'll like what I have next. See you soon!


	9. Nuclear Option

I'm VERY sorry it took so long to post on this, just had writers block on the final chapter, which is next. Anyway, today they try their last resort, a nuke, enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Nuclear Option**

**Pentagon, 10:40 am;**

The group looked on, amazed by just how much the immense monster had withstood, they'd finally damaged her shell but Scylla was still alive and not that badly injured. Rob punched the desk in frustration. He thought about their remaining options, there was really only one, the nuclear option. He thought and thought and then realized something. "Quick, send any jets you have in the area to follow her!" he yelled.

"What?" asked Pryce, surprised.

"I have a plan! I have a way we can nuke her." said Rob, pulling a map off the wall. "There's an uninhabited island in the Atlantic, thousands of miles away from anything." he said, pointing to the location on the map. "You said this Sea Bed Nectar Tagruato had been harvesting is the food supply for these monsters. If we can track her to were she rests between attacks, we can lure her up somehow and use Sea Bed Nectar to lure her to that island on like a ship or something, like leave a bit on the surface as a trail before we lure her up. Tagruato has bound to have plenty." he said.

"And once she reaches the island, they drop a nuke on her." said Lily.

"But we need to send in ships or something to keep her in place long enough to drop the bomb, a blockade of some kind outside of range of the bomb."

"Boy, glad you're on board." said Pryce, smiling. He put in the order but looked to the three. "What should we call this operation?"

The three thought it out and Beth got an idea. "Operation Beowulf." suggested Beth. "I had to read Beowulf for a class, this reminded me of something from the story… Grendel's Mother.", the others agreed.

"Alright, let's begin Operation Beowulf."

**Atlantic Ocean, 11 pm;**

An oil tanker left a trail of Sea Bed Nectar on the surface as it reached the island, beginning the trail where Scylla had been sleeping, a fleet of war ships out of the range of the nuke to be dropped on the island, where a great deal of Sea Bed Nectar had been left, the ships being to stop Scylla from escaping until the nuke was dropped, at which point they were to retreat. "This is Odysseus to base." said the oil tanker's captain on radio, using the ship's code name for the mission based on the hero in a Greek epic that had to face Scylla's name sake. "Our part is ready."

**Pentagon, 11:05 pm;**

"This is base to Odysseus, you're cleared to evacuate." said Pryce. "Charybdis fleet" he said, calling the fleet supposed to halt Scylla from heading back to sea and named after a creature supposedly near Scylla in myth. "Are you in position?"

"This is Charybdis fleet." said the fleet commander over the radio. "We're ready, willing, and able."

"Good, Argonaut." said Pryce, referring to a battle ship supposed to depth charge Scylla and lure her up, named so as it was between Scylla and Charybdis, like the mythical Argonauts.

"Argonaut ready." said the commander.

"Hercules, get in the air, begin Operation Beowulf." said Pryce, the bomber with the nuclear weapon being named after Hercules, who in one myth killed Scylla.

Rob, Beth, and Lilly watched patiently, praying they would succeed, Rob was fiddling with something in his shirt pocket but wouldn't let anyone know what it was.

**Atlantic Ocean, 11:10 pm;**

"Drop the depth charges!" ordered the commander of the Argonaut. The battleship fired the charges into the depths, timed to detonate at Scylla's depth. A series of explosion registered on the sonar deep below near a gigantic object on the sea floor which soon began to rise, slow at first and then rapidly. "Get us out of the way now!" he said, the ship began to move when suddenly, Scylla's massive form tore through it from underwater, obliterating it.

Scylla sniffed the air, smelling the Seabed Nectar, which like flowers, the Nectar smelled beautiful and sweet. She submerged her massive head to taste the water, upon tasting it she seemed let out a pleased growl. She opened her massive jaws to full size and began inhaling the bait into her large stomach and as predicted following the trail.

**Pentagon, 11:25 pm;**

"Argonaut was destroyed but Scylla took the bait." said Pryce. "Base to Charybdis fleet, Scylla has taken the bait, open the path for her and make no aggressive movements, send out the submissive call." he said, they had several recordings of Clover, one was his first reaction to a larger building than him which was, mixed with his body language, supposedly a submissive call.

**Atlantic Ocean, 11:27 pm;**

The fleet opened a hole in the blockade as their sonar picked up the massive sea beast moving closer and closer. Soon the enormous beast came into view, sucking in thousands of gallons of sea water along with the relatively low amounts of Nectar. She smelled the massive amount nearby by also detected the massive ships. To her brain, they were possible challengers for a food source but she heard the submissive roar, it was low pitched and combined with the room they were giving her, assured her she was in no immediate danger. However, fate would not be on the side of the humans today, aboard one of the ships, an electrical fire had started on a lower deck, igniting the ammo storage aboard it. The ship exploded, spooking Scylla. The massive sea beast immediately brought her long arms down on the nearest ship, sinking it. This caused the other ships to open fire on her. She turned and bit down on the control tower of one ship, tearing it off and throwing it into another, causing a massive fireball. She then dove under and sliced through a ship with her spiked shell, destroying it. She erupted under another, overturning it and then biting into what she perceived as its stomach. She then brought her tail down on another one, splitting it in two. She was soon finished with the fleet, Scylla had killed Charybdis. She moved onto the island and began to feed on the Seabed Nectar placed in the middle of the island with her feeder arms, soothing her savage hunger. However, soon that annoying sound of a bomber filled her ears, she headed back towards the ocean, knowing what would come. She looked up once the sound became loudest and saw a bomber fly over, dropping a single bomb on where she'd been feeding. She covered up in her shell for protection. Soon the bomb hit, detonating a nuclear explosion. Scylla's tough shell finally failed her, being torn off by the great force of the blast, exposing her flesh to the intense heat. She roared in agony as the shockwaves from the blast blew her back.

**Pentagon, 11:45 pm;**

The group watched the mushroom cloud rise into the sky from the blast site. Everyone held their breath, hoping the nuclear explosion had finally killed Scylla. The blast finally cleared and the trees on the island were ether incinerated or flattened, the Seabed Nectar was incinerated, and the sand had turned to glass. "This is Hercules to base, no sigh of movement, target destroyed! Repeat target destroyed!" called the pilot cheerfully. "No body seen but judging from the island, its reasonable she was vaporized."

The room burst into shouts of success. "This is Pryce to all units, Hercules has killed Scylla, Operation Beowulf is a success."

Rob took Beth off to the side. "This is about as best time as any." he said. "Seeing its finally over." he said and kneeled on one knee. He pulled a small, black, vinyl, ring case, he opened it to show a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Beth gasped, she was speechless. She couldn't speak for a few seconds. She hugged Rob. "Of course." she said as they kissed, Lilly watching with a smile.

**Atlantic Ocean, midnight;**

Scylla's badly wounded body sunk deep into the trenches. Her flesh torn down to muscle in some places, her shell incinerated, and blood seeping from all over and yet she was still alive, her babies were still alive. She growled in agony but knew she would live as the depths took her back, into a plane of darkness. She finally realized something, the Seabed Nectar had finally driven it home. It was the ones who had built that machine near her home and stolen their food supply who what had brought her son to the surface, she'd seen how fragile the human world was to her species, she knew her son was frightened as she'd been startled by the explosion, she knew what one of her species could do when frightened, she'd just forgotten. She realized that the ones that built that device were the ones who deserved the blame for her son's death. She silently repented for killing humans not responsible for her son's demise and pledged she'd find those truly behind her son's death and make them pay for his death and for the deaths of her own victims…she recognized a symbol that had been on both rigs, her species brains could recognize colors and symbols and were quite intelligent as well, like many sea beasts. The one she remembered on both was a red circle with two human hands below another circle with the word 'Tagruato' below, she knew this was the symbol of her child's killer and she knew it would lead her to them…once she healed…and had her new brood to help her…

* * *

Scylla isn't dead yet and when she resurfaces, she'll have babies...giant babies. And she knows who is behind the theft of the Seabed Nectar as well, I'd hate to be Tagruato right now! Next up: The grand finale, Scylla and family take on Tokyo!


End file.
